This invention relates to a universal cell phone security band. In particular, it relates to a band for securing handheld wireless telephones of various sizes for display in retail stores.
Recently there has been an explosion in the use of wireless telephones, commonly called cellular telephones, or just cell phones. To fill the need of consumers, there has been a corresponding increase in the number of manufacturers and styles of cellular telephones. Improvements in technology have enabled manufacturers to produce cellular telephones that are very small in size. Producers and retailers of cellular telephones obviously need to display their products for sale to consumers. However, because the products are highly desirable and very small, they are prone to theft. Of course, various techniques have been employed to secure cellular telephones to display areas. Due to the many varying sizes, up to this point each method of securing cellular telephones to a display area has been uniquely designed for the particular phone being displayed. The method of securing the phone to the display must also be capable of allowing a potential purchaser to hold the phone in his or her hand to simulate its use, and it also must be secure enough so that the product cannot be easily stolen.
Thus, an improved means for securely displaying cellular telephones, and one that is adaptable for use on a variety of styles of phones is desired.
The cell phone security band that includes a band adapted to wrap around cell phones of various sizes is provided. More particularly, the universal cell phone security band disclosed herein includes an elongated band having a first end and a second end with notches extending from the edges of the second end of the band. The second end of the band is received in a slot that forms an adjustable slide. The slot includes a wide portion configured to receive the notches on the second end of the band, and a narrow portion configured to receive the portions on the second end of the band between the notches.
The adjustable slide also has an opening that is configured to receive a threaded connector that is disposed on the first end of the band. The security fastener is secured to the opening of the adjustable slide with a security fastener having a recess. The recess requires the use of a tool other than a traditional flathead or Phillips head screwdriver in order to rotate the security fastener. Such a tool has an end that is complementary to the recess in the fastener. For example, the fastener is a bolt with a star-shaped recess, and the tool has an end that is complementary to the recess.
A cable can be secured on one end to the universal security band and on the other end to a display to secure the cell phone to the display. Preferably, the cable is secured to the threaded fastener of the universal security band.
A method of using the universal security band is also provided. It includes the following steps. A band is wrapped around the item. The second end of the band is inserted through a wide portion of a slot of an adjustable slide. The second end of the band is pulled through the adjustable slide until a hole on the adjustable slide is aligned with the threaded connector on the first end of the band. A cable is secured to one of the band, the threaded connector, and the adjustable slide. A security fastener is inserted through the hole in the adjustable slide and though the threaded connector. The security fastener is rotated into the threaded connector to secure the item to the display.
Accordingly, a universal cell phone security band for securely displaying wireless telephones of various sizes and configurations is provided. Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following description that sets forth, by way of illustration and example, certain preferred embodiments of the present invention.